It Started Out With A Kiss
by MagicalFicFairy
Summary: We saw Rita and Iain's kiss outside the pub, this is my take on what happened next. Rated M for sexual content and the odd F word.
For flashingbluelight on tumblr, it was one of her amazing headcannons that inspired this.

* * *

Rita yelped slightly as she found herself pinned against the inside of Iain's front door a second after he'd locked it, his left hand pinning both of hers above her head as his lips crashed down on hers once again. She groaned, her head coming to rest against the cool wood of the door but it did nothing to cool the heat she felt radiating over her body, she and Iain had barely been able to keep their hands off each other in the taxi back to his flat, his place chosen simply because it was closer to the pub than her house.

She groaned into the kiss as she felt his other hand at her waist, bunching up the fabric of her t shirt as his touch moved higher, a gasp escaping Iain's own lips when his fingers finally brushed against the lace of her bra.

He let go of her wrists and pulled her away from the door, just long enough to push her jacket down her arms, his lips still against hers as their tongues battled fiercely before both his hands moved back to her chest. He couldn't believe he was doing this, that Rita Freeman was in his house, that it was her fingers tugging on the short hairs at the nape of his neck, her lips against his, he couldn't quite believe that it was her bra his fingers had just slipped beneath.

He'd wanted this for so long, he'd never imagined it like this before though, and boy had he imagined it, he'd never imagined she'd be so fierce, so forceful, that she'd be happy to do this in the hallway. He'd always imagined they'd be in bed, that it would be gentle and…" his thoughts were interrupted as he realised that Rita had two hands and, whilst one was still tangled in his hair, the other was beginning to fight with his belt.

He cried out as she finally managed to slip the leather through the metal and her fingers made quick work of the button and zip on his jeans. Iain couldn't hold back a groan as he felt the warmth of her hand gently curl around the hardening bulge in his underwear.

Rita's eyes rolled back into her head as Iain's lips trailed along her jaw before settling in the hollow of her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin, she was… she couldn't find the words. She wanted him, oh God she wanted him, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this, her heart was pounding, she could feel the adrenaline racing through her veins, and when she slipped her hand into his jeans… She was glad of Iain's weight pinning her against the door, the fact, the knowledge that she was the reason for his arousal, that he was so strongly attracted to her made her knees weak.

"Are we doing this?" He growled quietly, pulling away slightly as he saw Rita nod.

"What are you doing" Rita frowned, it had been only a matter of seconds but she already missed his touch.

Iain fumbled in his pocket before pulling out his wallet, "condom" he mumbled.

Rita grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "I'm on the pill" she whispered against his lips before kissing them again, his hands slipping back under her top, fingertips tracing the edge of the lace as their lips crashed together, their bodies so close that neither knew where they ended and the other began.

"Fuck" Iain whispered as he felt Rita's hands slip back into his boxers, he'd never been so turned on in his life, he wanted, no, he needed her, he wanted her right now, he wanted to... He didn't, he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted this he wanted her to have some control, he needed to know she wanted this just as much as he did.

"That's what I intend to do" Rita smirked slightly, running her fingernails along his length, she contemplated teasing him but her own need was too much, she needed him, she needed him now, "Iain" she whimpered, tugging on the elastic of his underwear, "please."

He smirked, hearing the desperation in Rita's voice only increased his own arousal, confirming she felt the same way he did, so he reached down, helping her push down his waistband before undoing her jeans, and reaching for her underwear, quickly pushing both denim and lace down to her knees. "Ready?"

She nodded, she'd never wanted anything more in her life, and Iain surged forwards slipping inside her in a single move, her body, and her head hitting the wooden door with a dull thud, any other time Rita would probably have felt the ache radiate through her skull but not this time, all she could concentrate on was Iain, the feel of him inside her, the familiar ache spreading between her legs, it had been far longer than she'd ever admit since she'd last been this intimate with someone and she knew she'd be sore in the morning but right now she couldn't bring herself to care and she wrapped her left leg around Iain's thighs, pulling him closer, her fingers under his shirt grasping frantically at his skin in a desperate attempt to be even closer.

It took a moment for Rita to realise Iain hadn't moved, "Rita" he'd obviously been trying to get her attention whilst she'd been lost in her thoughts, "you alright?"

She nodded, surprised that, after their frantic movements just seconds before, he'd held back to check that she was okay, that she wanted this as much as he did. "Yeah" she whispered, the simple word all it took for Iain to nod as he began to rock against her.

He felt Rita slip slightly, her body, covered in a fine layer of sweat beginning to slide against the varnished wood as he thrust into her. It didn't stop him, instead he slipped his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, her second leg joining her first around his waist as he found a new rhythm, Rita crying out in pleasure as the pressure of Iain's thrusts shifted with their new position and he hit a spot inside her no other man had ever found, "Iain" she gasped, her hands now on his bare shoulders, fingers gripping his skin so hard she'd probably leave bruises but neither of them cared, there was only one thing on both their minds right now.

Iain was close, he knew it hadn't been long but he didn't care, he'd fantasized about being this close to Rita for so long, he couldn't actually believe this was happening. He moved closer to her, not that he'd thought that was possible, he pushed her further against the door so he could support her with one hand as he slipped the other between their bodies, his name spilling from her lips in a way he'd never forget as his fingers brushed over the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs.

It didn't take long. She cried his name, her fingernails digging into his skin, her head falling back against the wood again as her whole body tensed momentarily before going limp in his grasp, her head dropping against his shoulder as he felt her muscles beginning to twitch randomly. That was all it took, the fluttering of her inner muscles against him was too much and he too cried out her name as he came, falling against her and pinning her against his door

"Fuck" he groaned, taking a moment to get his breath before moving away slightly, all too aware that his weight was probably crushing Rita's tiny body. She looked up at him as he took half a step back, her eyes dark with lust and her parted lips swollen from his kisses, "you alright?" He asked.

Rita nodded, "yeah" she mumbled as she tried to catch her breath, "I...yeah" she simply nodded as she unhooked her legs from Iain's waist and placed her feet back on the floor.

"Steady" Iain smirked proudly, his hands on Rita's hips as her knees sagged beneath her, too weak to support her own body, "can you remember your name?" He asked cheekily.

Rita looked up, catching his eye, "piss off."

Iain laughed, "I erm, I can call you a taxi if you want, you're welcome to stay but if you want to go then…"

"I can barely stand Iain, I think it's safe to say I'm not going anywhere."

He laughed again and easily lifted her into his arms, "bed it is then, and if you think you can take it I might show you exactly how I'd imagined us having sex for the first time would go."

"You, you've thought about us?"

Iain nodded, "All. The. Time." he confessed, kissing Rita's lips between each word as he laid her on the bed, "I thought about carrying you up the stairs, about laying you on my bed…"

He was interrupted by Rita's index finger coming to rest on his lips, "don't tell me" she whispered, kicking off the jeans and underwear that were still around her knees before looking him in the eyes, "show me."


End file.
